moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pocahontas (película)
G ATP T TE AA Livre PT G | productora = Walt Disney Pictures | distribución = Buena Vista | presupuesto = $55.000.000 dólares | recaudación = $346,201,000 dólareshttp://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=pocahontas.htm | precedida_por = | sucedida_por = Pocahontas 2: viaje a un nuevo mundo | imdb = 0114148 | filmaffinity = 902616 }} Pocahontas es una película de animación tradicional realizada por los estudios Walt Disney Pictures en el año 1995 dirigida por Mike Gabriel y Eric Goldberg. La historia de Pocahontas se basa en la historia biográfica y real de un marinero y soldado llamado John Smith y de una princesa indígena de la tribu de los indios nativos norteamericanos llamada Matoaka a la cual todos conocían como Pocahontas por su larga cabellera, ocurrida en el año 1608. Su estreno oficial en Estados Unidos fue el 23 de junio de 1995. Argumento John Smith es un aventurero, ávido de descubrir mundo y conquistar territorios inexplorados, que marcha al nuevo mundo en busca de nuevas experiencias. Pocahontas es una indígena con un espíritu libre que se debate entre hacer lo correcto o seguir su corazón. Un día los caminos de ambos se cruzan y sus vidas cambian por completo para siempre. Todo comienza en 1607 en Londres, cuando un barco de colonos emprende rumbo hacia el nuevo mundo en busca de glorias y riquezas. En la nave iba El Capitán John Smith. Por su parte, Pocahontas, hija del jefe indio Powhatan, se siente decepcionada con su destino cuando su padre la compromete con Kocoum, uno de los guerreros más fuertes de la tribu. La joven le pide consejo a la Abuela Sauce, un árbol milenario que posee poderes mágicos (y que ya había sido la guía espiritual de su madre, fallecida años atrás); así mismo, le cuenta que durante todas noches se le repite un sueño, en donde veía una flecha que giraba y giraba, y de pronto se detenía apuntando una dirección. Cuando el barco llega, los indios notan el arribo de los extraños y se preparan para el ataque, por su parte los ingleses están preparados ante cualquier sublevación india. El gobernador, John Ratcliffe, sin hacerse demorar, manda a los tripulantes a cavar para encontrar el tan preciado oro. John Smith, ante la curiosidad por nueva tierra, va de inmediato a recorrer. Ahí se encuentra con Pocahontas. Luego acuerdan juntarse de nuevo. Los indios espían a los ingleses , John Ratcliffe le da a Wiggins un pedazo de pollo , a Wiggins no le gusta porque John Ratcliffe le había dado una mordida al pollo , Wiggins decide dárselo a Percy , quien tampoco acepta comerse el pollo , Wiggins lo lanza a donde no sabía que estaban los indios , Percy ve que un indio levanta la cabeza y aulla , John Ratcliffe dispara y le dispara a Namutak , hombre guerrero que Kocoum lleva al río para ver lo que tramaban. Mientras tanto los indios piden refuerzos para derrotar a los “blancos”. Pocahontas intenta evitar la guerra y habla con su padre. Por el lado de los ingleses, John Ratcliffe decide enlistar a sus hombres para la batalla. John Smith, al igual que Pocahontas, trata de oponerse diciendo que son gente pacífica. Los protagonistas se reúnen en el lugar acordado. Kocoum, los ve juntos, al hacerlo, creyó que era una trampa, y decide atacar a John Smith. Thomas, marinero inglés que había seguido a John Smith le dispara a Kocúm hasta matarlo, culpan a Thomas por eso pero el luego corre. Los indios toman como prisionero a John Smith y llegan al acuerdo de ejecutarlo al amanecer. Thomas informa esto al gobernador John Ratcliffe, quien sin pensarlo decide atacar al alba mientras interpretaban el tema "Bárbaros". Pocahontas va a hablar con la Abuela Sauce. Ésta le pasa la brújula de John Smith y le dice: — Es la flecha de tu sueño, ya sabes cuál es tu camino, ahora ¡Síguelo! — Se acerca el amanecer, Pocahontas decide evitar la muerte de John Smith y cuando estaban a punto de asesinarlo, ella se pone frente a él y dice: —"No , si lo matas, tendrás que matarme a mí también"—. (Esta escena está basada en la verdadera historia de Matoaka), Muy pronto Powhatan anuncia que su hija ha hablado con sabiduría mayor que su edad, los ingleses e indios empiezan a bajar las armas y liberan a John Smith. John Ratcliffe cree que es una trampa y le dispara al Padre de Pocahontas, John Smith se cruza y la bala le llega a él. Los colonos resuelven volver a Inglaterra para que John Smith se recupere. Éste le pide a Pocahontas que lo acompañe, pero ella ya había elegido su camino y se queda en la tribu, Pocahontas y John Smith se besan por última vez y se dicen adiós acompañados por el suave viento. Premios * 1995 ** Annie *** ''Best Animated Feature'' *** Best Individual Achievement for Animation *** Best Individual Achievement for Music in the Field of Animation *** Best Individual Achievement for Production Design in the Field of Animation ** EMA - '' Feature Film'' * 1996 ** Artios - Best Casting for Animated Voiceover ** ASCAP *** Most Performed Songs from Motion Pictures *** Top Box Office Films ** BMI Film & TV Awards - BMI Film Music ** Globos de Oro - Mejor Canción ** Golden Screen - ¿? ** Golden Reel - Best Sound Editing - Music Animation ** Grammy - Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television ** Oscar *** Mejor banda sonora *** Mejor Canción Ediciones en Video 1996 VHS Pocahontas 2000 DVD Pocahontas, Colección de Clásicos de Oro 2005 DVD Pocahontas, Edición 10° Aniversario 2 Discos (sólo en EUA) 2012 Blu Ray Pocahontas (anuncio aparecido en folleto adjunto en Blu Ray El Rey León distribuido en Latinoamérica en octubre de 2011) Curiosidades * Para hacer el diseño de Pocahontas los dibujantes se basaron en la modelo Naomi Campbell. * La actriz Irene Bedard, que le dio voz a Pocahontas en la versión original, también fue usada como modelo para dibujar el personaje. * Entre los objetos robados por Meeko está la lámpara mágica de Aladdín. * En la edición especial de la película del 2005, en la escena de Pocahontas pidiendo ver a John Smith cuando está capturado, agregan una parte en donde ambos cantan If I Never Knew You. Esa escena fue eliminada originalmente de la película justo antes de su estreno, porque en su pre-estreno unos niños se aburrieron con esta escena. Véase también * Pocahontas (BSO) * Pocahontas II: Viaje a un Nuevo Mundo * Pocahontas Enlaces externos * Web oficial en inglés * La verdadera historia de Pocahontas, no como la contó Disney Categoría:Clásicos animados de Disney Categoría:Películas musicales Categoría:Películas históricas Categoría:Películas románticas Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Películas de animación de Disney Categoría:Películas de animación tradicional en dos dimensiones Categoría:Películas basadas en hechos reales Categoría:Películas infantiles Categoría:Películas ambientadas en el siglo XVII Categoría:Películas de Mel Gibson Categoría:Películas ganadoras del Premio Annie a la mejor película animada Categoría:Películas ganadoras del premio Óscar a la mejor canción original